Dark or Light?
by WhiteInfinity3
Summary: Ethan Morgan has finally decided to put away his fear and ask out Sarah. After his rejection, he decides to go to the cemetery and meets a charming girl named Vanessa. Things seem to go well for Ethan after this, but is this all a part of Jesse's evil plan. Set in between "Welcome Back Dusker and "Say You'll Be Maztak". I don't own MBSAV or any characters.


(Ethan's POV)

I just turned off my alarm and walked to my closet. I put on a Black and Blue Tuxedo and headed downstairs. I know you're asking yourself, "Why's Ethan Morgan putting on a Tuxedo?" Well for your information, I'm finally going to ask Sarah out on a date and this time, she can't possibly say no.

"No, seriously?" I ask Sarah.

"I'm sorry Ethan, but you know we can't be together. I'm a-." Sarah comes closer towards me and whispers, "A you know. We just can't be together. I'm sorry." Sarah walks away and leaves me staring after her in the hallway. My best friend, Benny Weir, comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Too bad buddy. Anyway, wanna come over to my house, I got the most wicked game." He said.

"No thanks." I move away from Benny and get to my next period class, Biology.

(Jesse's POV)

I sat on my throne as I watched poor Ethan Morgan get shot down by my ex-girlfriend. "Yes, I see the darkness in your heart. That first bite did a number on you and your powers. You'll never be able to see me coming. Get ready Ethan, because you will join me." I start laughing evilly, when my sister, Vanessa comes in.

"What are you laughing at little brother?" She asks me.

"Nothing, just getting my mortal, and I really mean **mortal**, enemy to join me." She looks on the monitor and sees Ethan. She looks towards me and the lovesick puppy dog look makes me sick to my stomach. "Don't tell me you're seriously considering dating my enemy?" I ask her, all the while trying to hold back the barf I was about to throw up.

"I'm not. Here's an idea, I'm going to help you. Let me do something to get Ethan on our side." I mull the idea over and then smile wickedly. My sister cringes and then I say, "Alright. You're helping me. Ethan Morgan, get ready because soon you will join me. Hahahaha!"

(Ethan's POV)

I just got out of school and was walking home. Benny and Sarah went to join me, but I simply picked up my pace, widening the distance between me and my two friends. I just couldn't be bothered. I suddenly stopped and looked around. Sarah and Benny catch up and Sarah asks me, "What's wrong Ethan?"

"I don't know." I answer, "It feels like I'm being watched." Benny looks around and says to me,"Dude, I don't see anyone. Maybe you were just imaging it."

"Yeah..." I say, "Maybe. Uh anyway, Sarah, I'm heading to the cemetery for a second. I'll be back in half an hour. Go home and watch Jane."

"Sure no prob." Sarah rushes away using her vampire speed. Oh, did I forget to mention that she was vampire. It's a long story that I don't really want to go into right now. Any who... I left Benny a few minutes ago and started walking towards the cemetery. I heard a rush of wind behind me and turned around quickly. Nothing.

"What the-?" I started walking again, when I heard the sound again. I turned around to greet no one. "What's going on?" I then saw a girl in the distance. It seemed as though she was calling me, after all I was the only person on the sidewalk. I pointed to my chest and she nodded. I then broke into a sprint and soon met the girl. She was a Brunette with gray eyes.

"Hey." She says to me.

"Hey," I say back, "I'm Morgan Ethan. I-I mean Ethan Morgan." The girl giggles and I stick my hand out. She shakes it and returns by saying, "I'm Vanessa Black. You know, you're awfully cute Ethan."

"Thank you." I say, as I try to hide my blushing. "Anyway, Vanessa, where you headed?"

"To the cemetery, where you going?" She answers.

"Same place. Why don't we go together?" I suggest.

"Okay." Vanessa says shyly. WE begin walking **together**. I think, _"Here I am thinking that nothing good could come from Sarah rejecting me and I meet this girl. With the day I'm having, what could possibly go wrong?" _I probably shouldn't of said that, but who cares? I'm having an awesome time.

(Sarah's POV)

"I've been waiting on Ethan for an hour, where could he possibly be?" I ask Erica, one of my best friends. She's a vampire just like me.

"Why are you worried about him anyway? I heard you flat out rejected him in school today." Erica says.

"What?" I ask, shooting up out of my chair. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Benny. I saw him all down with a tuxedo on, so I knew that something really depressing happened to him. I asked Benny and he told me."

"I am going to throttle that boy."

"If you want, I could just give him a bite."

"No, it's alright. I just wanna know where Ethan is, he should be here by now."

"Well, maybe he's taking a long walk. Don't jump to any conclusions yet. Give it another hour."

(Ethan's POV)

I just arrived at the cemetery with Vanessa. "Here we are. Why are you here, you never told me."

"Well I just came to visit someone." I walked with Vanessa to a tomb stone on the far end of the cemetery. She placed flowers in front of the grave and turned to me. "Alright," She said, "We can go."

"Sweet. Hey Vanessa, you think you might wanna go out this Saturday night?" I ask, shyly.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She answers.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Who knows, it might be fun. Please don't tell me you're going to wear that tux on Saturday."

"Nope, I'm going to wear something else."

"Okay, so see ya." Vanessa turns around and starts walking the other way.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask her.

"To my brother's. I'll see you tomorrow at Whitechapel High, right?"

"Yeah. See ya." I turn around and sprint in the opposite direction, leaving Vanessa.

(Jesse's POV)

Vanessa just comes in and I glared at her angrily. "Vanessa, why are you falling for Ethan Morgan?" I asks her

"I'm not," She answers, "I'm just doing what you asked brother."

"Well then, why did you say yes to a date with him."

"The more time I spend with him, the more I can know about him. His powers are our top priority right now."

"Fine, but don't fall for him." I warn her, "If you do, our entire plan is in jeopardy."

"No worries." Vanessa leaves my throne room and heads into her room. She closes the door behind her and I shake my head thinking, _"Vanessa, you better be right about not falling for him."_

(Vanessa's POV)

I left Jesse in his throne room and went to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and slid down my door. I had a loving look in my eye and sure, maybe I had feelings for Ethan. Jesse could never know and I'll make sure he doesn't. I get up and walk over to my bed. I take out a phone and begin to dial a number. The phone rings a few times before it's answered. "Hello?" a voice asks.

"Hey, it's me." I say into the receiver.

"Hey Vanessa, why are you calling?"

"I want to see about a boy's number."

(Sarah's POV)

I just got put Jane down to sleep and walk in the living room. I see Ethan sitting on the couch, as if he was waiting for me. "Hey Sarah." He says, getting up off the couch.

"Hey Ethan." I say back.

"Can you help me with something? I need some advice."

"Alright, who is it?" I ask him.

"A girl named Vanessa. I met her on the way to the cemetery and I have a date with her Saturday. Can you help me?"

I felt sort of taken back when Ethan mentioned Vanessa. I used to know a girl with that name, but it couldn't possibly be the same girl. Right?

"Right. Just be yourself, it's the first date. If you be yourself, then you'll be fine. Buy her snacks and make sure that you plan out everything you're going to do for the night. Get the money for the tickets. There's nothing worst than having her pay for you."

"Thanks Sarah." Ethan says to me, before heading upstairs.

_"Could it possibly be her?" _I think.

(Ethan's POV)

I could barely contain myself. It was finally time for my date with Vanessa. I drove up to the sidewalk and honked the horn. "Coming." Vanessa yells out. I look in the mirror and make sure that everything's intact and I looked good... I did. I saw the front door opening, so I rushed out of the car. I saw Vanessa in a gray dress that matched her eyes. The moonlight hit her perfectly and the white glowing silhouette around her practically blinded me. My heart was beating out of my chest, my mouth was wide open, and I felt the weirdest sensation. I think that I'm in love with this girl. I know that I thought that was the case with Sarah, but this time I'm serious! My heart beating so rapidly that I can barely breathe and I can't pull my eyes away from hers. That might be creepy, but I can't help it. Please say that she doesn't think its creepy.

(Vanessa's POV)

I was just finished putting on my gray dress for tonight. My red lipstick kinda matched with my complexion, but I couldn't worry about that right now. I knew that Ethan was outside waiting for me. One final check in the mirror (a futile effort since I'm a full vampire and all, but it was a gut reaction, I've always done it. Girls always do that before a big date.) and, whoa! I could actually see my reflection. Weird, right?

_"Date now, reflection problem later." _I thought as I left my room in the old house. Luckily mom and dad didn't move with Jesse and I or else I'd be screwed. "See you later mom and dad, I'm going with Ethan." I say, as I close the front door. As soon as I saw Ethan, I practically melted. He looked so handsome in his White suit. He had a single White rose in his hand. The color of his car matched my dress, how cute. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. He smelled like Dusk and I think he was checking me out. His mouth was wide open and I heard his heart beating rapidly.

Mines was probably beating as fast as his, if not faster. I wished that we could stay like this all night, but I knew we had to go, so I ask, "Ethan? Are you alright?" A stupid question, I know, but I had to say something. "Hey, I think that I love you." isn't really acceptable (Don't judge me!), so I just kept it simple.

"Uh, yeah." He answers. He stuck out the White rose and I took it from his hand. He turned to his car and opened the door. "Your chariot awaits." He says, bowing like I was a queen.

I walk in the car and Ethan closes my door. He goes around to the driver's side and gets in. "You look really nice."

"You too." I smile and Ethan returns it. He then faces the road and starts the car. He then starts driving, all the while glancing at me nervously as if I might leap out of the car at any moment. I would never do that. Jesse might though.

We stopped at a restaurant. "Here we are." Ethan says, as he let me out of the car.

"I know this place. I came here a while back." I say to my date.

"Let's go inside." The two of us go inside the restaurant and after about an hour, head back to my house. Soon we're at my house door. "I had a really nice time tonight." Ethan says to me. Cheesy, I know. Actually no, Cliche is more like it.

"Me too." Ethan and I lean in for a kiss, when the lights in my parent's bedroom gets turned on. "Vanessa, let's go." My dad says.

"Alright dad." I yell to him. I turn back to Ethan. "I gotta go, but I'll see you Monday, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely." Ethan walks away and I'm disappointed. I really thought he was going to, you know. I turn to my home door, but Ethan says, "I forgot something." I turn around and he kisses me. HE KISSES ME! The kiss was nice and sweet and passionate.

We release and say at the same time, "Wow."

"Vanessa, let's go!" My dad yells again.

"Coming!" I turn back to my door again and go inside, leaving Ethan. I felt all fluttery inside. I was so happy. I rushed to my room, using my vampire speed and slammed my door shut. I held my composure, (for like half a second) and then screamed out so happily. "Oh my god, I can't believe it! I got a kiss from my crush. It's so amazing."

That was the perfect end to a perfect night. (Yes, I write poetry).

(Ethan's POV)

It was Monday morning. I was laying in bed and school wasn't scheduled to start yet, so I texts Vanessa, "You up?"

"I couldn't sleep. That kiss was so amazing." She texts back.

"I know. I wasn't even going to kiss you at first, but I just rushed back and did it. I'm glad I did though."

"I am too. Meet me at my house and walk with me to school, please." I smiled, as I thought of Vanessa pleading with me.

"Anything for you." I text her. I get up and get dressed for yet another boring, uninteresting day of school. Luckily, I'm going to have Vanessa at my side, so today might be a good day.

(Vanessa's POV)

It was a Monday, great. In case you didn't catch it, I was being sarcastic with the "great" part. I hate Mondays. Ethan had just texted me, so I asked him to walk with me to school. He said yes and I got up, to get ready for my boring day. As I was walking out of my room, my phone rang. I answer it, and who should be on the other line than my brother, Jesse.

"Good morning sister." He says in a cheerful mood. I know, that sounds weird to me too.

"What's with the happy mood?" I ask him.

"Today is the day that Ethan Morgan will turn."

"Wait, that's today?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes, today. Not only that, you're going to do it. I can't have him knowing of my existence just yet or he'll begin to suspect something. Isn't it great?" I was silent for several minutes, until Jesse asks, "What's wrong?"

"I just think that it's too soon. Surveillance just started five days ago, don't you think it's too soon to convert him?" I ask, being "rational", when I was really just being a girl concerned for my crush.

"It's better to do it while he's falling for you and you don't get attached to Ethan. I want you to do it today or else." Jesse says, in that intimidating voice of his. Obviously it doesn't scare me though. Jesse hangs up the phone and I put my phone in my pocket. As I head downstairs, I think _"Too late Jesse, I've already been attached. Ethan has his hooks in me and he started when we were younger."_

Okay, you're probably wondering about that last thought, so let me clarify. Ethan and I have known each other since we were about 5. When we were 10, we had a boyfriend, girlfriend thing going on. You know that whole, holding hands and kissing(on the cheek) stuff? We did things like that. I hung out with Benny too, but not as much. It was more about Ethan, but when I was 11 I kinda experienced my first full-moon (my mom and dad tried to keep me away from the supernatural stuff and the moons. They wanted me to grow up a "normal" child. It's what parents do) and found out that I was born a vampire. So when that happened, I moved in with my brother and my friendship and relationship with Ethan were done. We couldn't possibly keep in touch, so I've missed him ever since. Luckily, he's my brother's mortal enemy, what are the odds?

Anyway, I waited for about 5 minutes, until Ethan showed up. I stand and say, "Hey."

"Hey." He says back. Such stimulating conversation(More sarcasm). "Vanessa," Ethan says to me, "I wanted to ask you something: will you be my girlfriend?" I suck in all of my breath. "I know we only met a few days ago and I should probably-." Ethan says, before I kiss him. And yes, it was on the lips. I just had to do it, I couldn't have him rambling on without him knowing how I felt. I release and Ethan takes a step backwards, stunned. I say, "Yes, I will." I hug my new boyfriend, (well, technically old boyfriend. Remember, this isn't the first time.) I suddenly thought, _"What did I just do? I'm going to have to bite him this afternoon. Why would I do that? Now, I might as well tell him everything."_

I let him go and say, "Ethan, there's something I need to tell you." Why would I say it like that, it sounds like I'm breaking up with him already.

"What is it Vanessa?" He ask.

"I'm a vampire. Please don't dump me or run away scre-." He kisses me and then releases. Now it was my turn to be stunned.

"It's alright, I already know a vampire. Several, actually," He says. He then starts walking and I walk with him.

"But wait, that's not it. You know my brother."

"Please don't say it's Rory."

"Rory, eww! But no, Rory's not my brother. My brother's Jesse, Jesse Black." Ethan and I stop. He looks at me and asks, "Seriously? Jesse's your brother."

I nod slowly and Ethan begins to panic, "What am I doing dating the sister of my mortal enemy? I should end it, but I can't. I won't, I care too much about her." Ethan regains his composure (or at least tries to) and we continue walking. "I can't believe Jesse's your brother." He says to me.

"You can't tell anyone. None of the other vampires can know. Now, there's one more little tidbit of information. Do you want to hear it?"

"Lay it on me."

"He wants me to bite you."

"Wait, what?"

"Jesse saw you get rejected by Sarah on Thursday. He was planning to get you on his side another way, but I told him that I wanted to help him. Not really, I just wanted to see you and be with you. Jesse just called me upstairs and told me that it was time for me to bite you. So please don't be mad and send the other vampires after me." I pant, since I'm out of breath.

"It's alright." Ethan says, reassuringly. He smiles that beautiful smile of his and I can't help but smile. "If Jesse wants you to bite me, then you will."

"But you've already been bitten before. It was a miracle you survived the first bite. I think that another bite might make you turn."

"If that's what it takes, then I'll do it. Besides, if both of us are vampires, then we'll be immortal."

"Are you sure? I could tell Jesse that I told you."

"No." Ethan gulps, "I'll do it. I'll become a vampire."

"Okay." I shrug, "Now come on, school's about to start." I grab Ethan and race away using my vampire speed.

(Ethan's POV)

I met Vanessa in the cemetery, again. I was about to turn into a vampire, that was if I didn't die first. _No, Vanessa's going to make sure I'm alright. Jesse would want to kill me, Vanessa wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I'm sure of it. _I then see my girlfriend at the cemetery entrance and I beckon to her. She comes over and asks me, "You ready to do this?"

I nod my head. "Let's do it."

"Remember, act surprised after I tell you. And don't say anything about us being together, until you've turned."

"Got it. I'm going to act exactly like I did this morning."

"Ethan, there's something I need to tell you: I'm a vampire."

"It's alright, I already know a vampire. Several, actually. So what's your last name?"

"Black. My brother's Jesse Black."

"Seriously? Jesse's your brother." I nod slowly and Ethan begins to panic


End file.
